


The Most Unexpected Person At The Most Unexpected Time

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Exes, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Neck Kissing, POV Alternating, POV James, POV Original Character, POV Zoe, Platonic Kissing, Pregnant Zoe, Prom, Roleplay Logs, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Single Parent James, Single Parents, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the weirdness of stuff that happens in New Orleans can work <i>for</i> people instead of ruining everything for everyone, especially if it means bringing two people who would normally never meet in <i>quite</i> this way together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Unexpected Person At The Most Unexpected Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And so I literally spent all day writing this story for **sideofrawr** 's _other_ OTP for this series (which is why each snippet is longer, because I felt she deserved 250 word snippets). I had a lot of fun with this one.

  
**i**  
almost kiss  
_interest/curiosity_   


She’d had an excellent time at the diner. Yes, there had been studying, but she’d also gotten to get to know him better, and he’d gotten to know her better. The food had been great, too. She normally watched what she ate and didn’t indulge in food like that but tonight was worth it. And even as it all came to a close, she found herself eager to spend more time with him.

There was something about him she really liked. They just really clicked, in a way she hadn’t with anyone else, either in home or in Lawrence or here. It was a little strange to know she knew him in the future, but generally she ignored that because really, she felt so at ease with him. 

She almost didn’t want the evening to end, but it was after midnight and the movies were over for the night, and so he’d taken her back to the Complex to drop her off at her apartment. They stood at the door of her apartment and he looked over at her. “So, do you want to go tomorrow?” he asked, giving her a grin.

She nodded. “I’d love to, James,” she said, grinning back at him.

He stood there for a moment, fidgeting slightly, and then nodded. “Okay. I’ll pick you up at six so we can get coffee.” Then he turned away and for a moment she felt a tinge of disappointment. Oh well. Perhaps tomorrow she’d get a kiss goodnight...

  
**ii**  
kiss on the cheek  
_platonic love/friendship/attraction_   


He _really_ should have kissed her the night before. He was kicking himself for not doing it. Even a kiss on the cheek would have been something. And then tonight she had fallen asleep on him and he had enjoyed it.

Damn it, he was starting to _like_ her like her.

Now that she was awake they’d enjoyed the end of the last movie and were getting ready to go. “So, even if you slept through most of the movies today, did you have a good time?” he asked as he removed his arm from her shoulders.

“I did,” Zoe said, giving him a smile. “And you’re a comfy pillow. I can see why Em likes using you as one.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for convincing me to come out today.”

“Hey, it wasn’t a problem,” he said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red. Great. Now he was starting to blush. He ran a hand through his hair. “So are you still too tired to do anything or could I interest you in dinner before I take you back to your apartment?”

“I could maybe do that, if we don’t stay out until midnight again,” she said. “You have to promise me that, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.” Her grin got wider and she began to gather his things, and he watched her. Yeah, he liked her. Oh, he was going to get _so_ much crap over this, he could tell...

  
**iii**  
kiss on the lips  
_romantic love/attraction_   


Her first kiss had been quite memorable. The kiss itself had been exquisite. Being walked in on? Not so great. But following it up with dinner at the diner and then going to his apartment to watch some movies was nice, and so was cuddling on the couch and doing a little more kissing.

She hadn’t expected this at all, to be honest. Hadn’t expected her to make the first move or for him to be so eager to kiss her back. But now that he had, now that he had shown he liked her the same way she liked him, they seemed not to want to separate too much. 

She pulled away from the kiss they were just sharing and grinned down at him, tucking her hair behind her ear as he ran a hand up and down her back. “We should go change the movie,” he murmured.

“Oh?” she asked.

He nodded slightly. “It finished about twenty minutes ago, I think.”

“Well, I was kind of distracted,” she said with a laugh, ducking her head.

“I hope it was a good distraction?” he asked, moving his hand from her back and then tipping her face up to look at him before caressing it gently.

“Yes, it was a very good distraction, actually,” she said, leaning in and kissing him again softly. He moved his hand up and tangled his fingers in her hair to keep her close, and she lost herself in the moment, enjoying it quite immensely.

  
**iv**  
kiss over the wrist  
_i think you are beautiful/i find you attractive_   


He was absolutely floored when he saw her. She looked stunning in the emerald green dress with her hair done up and he actually felt his jaw drop when his mom had brought her in to do the whole pre-dance ritual thing. Zoe looked stunning, she really did. He snapped out of it when she got close enough. “You look gorgeous,” he said.

“It’s not too…?” she asked, blushing slightly.

He shook his head. “I’ve never seen anyone look prettier.”

Her blush deepened. “Thank you,” she said. He had a wrist corsage for her, and when he had her hand in his he lifted her wrist up and kissed it. She gave him a shy smile before he slipped the corsage on her wrist, something his mother had helped him pick out with white orchids and baby’s breath and roses. Her smile grew warmer as she looked at the corsage. “This is lovely.”

“Well, I had help,” he said. Once it was secure on her wrist he grasped her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. “I kind of figured you’d want the stereotypical prom experience, so that means photos and fawning by the parents. Normally I’d get a threat by your dad, but..”

She chuckled slightly. “I don’t mind. It’ll be nice.”

“Okay. Good,” he said with a grin, leading her back over to his parents so that they could start posing for photos for them. He had the feeling it was going to be a _really_ good evening.

  
**v**  
kiss on the knuckles  
_protectiveness_   


It had felt _good_ to punch that...that... _harlot_ in the face.

Whatever type of relationship she had with James was none of his ex’s business. She’d ruined his life in his time and hurt him and she had no right to try and do it now. And if Amelia thought she could try and drive a wedge between them then she was _sorely_ mistaken.

She shook her wrist and James reached over to take her hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She could see Amelia glaring at them as he did that. “Thank you,” he said.

“Well, I don’t want to see her hurt you,” she said. “And I don’t want her to ruin anything between us.”

“She won’t,” he said, turning his gaze to his ex and glaring. “Despite what Amelia thinks, she doesn’t have any say in my life anymore. She took what I had to offer and threw it away. So after all the hell I went through after that, I moved on. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to let her ruin our relationship, too. And if she tries to hurt you, I’ll make her regret it in ways the other people I care about haven’t.”

She had to admit, the way Amelia’s face blanched was almost as satisfying as the moment it had been when she had punched her. _Almost_. She knew James would keep that promise, and that warmed her heart more than anything else he could have said right them.

  
**vi**  
kiss on the knees  
_i want to support you_   


He hadn’t expected their sparring session to end _quite_ like this. He led her over to the chair, letting her lean on him so she could keep her weight off her ankle. He felt like crap about the fact she probably sprained her ankle in the middle of what should have been doing an easy session. He probably should get her over to the clinic but for at least a minute he could let her sit and relax.

Once she was sitting he very carefully took off her shoe and then her sock and then looked at her ankle closely. Having two doctors for parents meant he knew a lot about pretty minor injuries like this. Once he got a good look he could see that yeah, her ankle was indeed sprained. He leaned forward and kissed her knees for a moment. “Looks like you sprained your ankle,” he said

“Oh, fun,” she said with a sigh.

“Well, I’ll take you to the clinic if you want, get it taped for you,” he said. “It’ll make it easier for you to put weight on it.”

“I’d appreciate it,” she said.

“Should I carry you to my car?” he asked with a grin.

“I haven’t been carried in a long time,” she said, reaching over for him. He put one arm under her legs and then the other behind her back and pulled her off the seat before standing up, carrying her out of the gym as she snuggled into him.

  
**vii**  
kiss on the fingertips  
_i care about you_   


She had spent quite a lot of time at his apartment since they had begun dating. It was interesting, in that he shared an apartment with his sister and that he had Desiree there now. But she honestly didn’t mind the fact that she had to share his attentions with his daughter. She adored the little girl almost as much as he did.

He had just put her down to sleep and then sank down next to her on the sofa, tilting his head back. She curled into him and he put his arm around her shoulders. “You’re exhausted, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Yes,” he admitted. “But it’s absolutely worth it.”

“I can imagine,” she said with a smile. She took his hand and moved her head to kiss his fingertips, and he moved his own head to rest his cheek against the top of her head when she was done. “You’re a great father, you know. She’s lucky to have you.”

“You think so?” he asked.

She nodded. “I do. You have completely rearranged your life to take care of her and you shower her with love and you just are...perfect at it.”

He chuckled slightly. “I don’t know if I’m perfect. I feel like I’ve made a few mistakes. Nothing major, but...” He ran a hand up and down her arm and she curled into him more. “It helps that you’re here, though. It helps a lot.”

“Yeah?” she asked, surprised.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good,” she said with a smile.

  
**viii**  
kiss over the back of the hand  
_respect/admiration/reverence_   


He had not thought Zoe would be interested in the fund raising event that Armand was putting on for a fundraiser at Blakeney Academy, the old fashioned masquerade ball in time for Mardi Gras. Even though the ball was supposed to require old fashioned clothing the colors were to be bright and gaudy and she had said it sounded like fun. Even if he had to wear breeches and a powdered wig he supposed if she was going to have fun it would be worth it.

They were going to meet there because Desiree was fussy and not really wanting to be without her father and by the time he arrived the ball had already been going on for an hour. He made his way into the Academy and into the ballroom to see it already in full swing. It took a little bit but he found Zoe with his parents, his sister, Matt, Chris, Chi, Kenzi, his Aunt Rose, his Uncle Jim, his Uncle Spock and his Aunt Nyota. He took a moment to marvel at how well she fit in with them, at how much she seemed like she was part of his family.

He came up to Zoe and tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around, giving him a wide smile. “James! You’re here!” she said.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Like I would leave you by yourself,” he said. “May I have a dance?”

“Of course,” she said with a nod.

  
**ix**  
kiss on the neck  
_i want you/you are mine_   


Somehow tonight, after getting caught out in the rain and ending up soaked to the bone and back at his apartment dripping all over the floor, she had the feeling something was going to change. He’d offered to let her stay the night and wear one of his shirts to sleep in, so now she had on a T-shirt of his and was towel drying her hair. He had on a pair of sweats and no shirt and she was struck by just how muscular he was, how good he looked. She had _known_ but seeing him tonight...

She moved over to him and he reached forward, putting his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on his chest, enjoying the feel of his warm skin under her palms and then kissed him softly. After a few moments he crushed her against him, the kiss growing more passionate as his hands slid under the shirt she was wearing. She soon pulled her lips away and hesitantly kissed his neck. He groaned at that and she got bolder, nipping at his skin lightly. He dug his fingers into her waist as he tilted his head to the side to give her more access, but after a moment he lifted her up and she pulled her lips away and looked down at him before she wrapped her legs around his waist and he started making his way to his bedroom.

Yes, tonight was _definitely_ going to mark a change in things...

  
**x**  
kiss on the stomach  
_sexual attraction/desire_   


He really wasn’t all that much more experienced than Zoe was, but he had picked up a few things. His ex had made sure that he had. But with Zoe there had been something exciting about exploring things with her, learning what she liked, learning what _he_ liked. And one thing he had found that he quite enjoyed doing was giving her as much attention as he could before he even thought about himself. Any chance he got to kiss her, kiss any part of her, he enjoyed that far more than he probably should.

They’d made a bet to see just how long she could withstand him teasing her before he actually _did_ anything, so he was going to trail kisses down every part of her body and drag it on either until she begged him to go further or she took charge. Either option was fine; he actually enjoyed it when she decided to flip the script and be the boss. He had his hands on her waist and was kissing her stomach, just under her ribs, and she was gripping the pillows.

“I can withstand this, you know,” she said, her voice slightly strained.

“I’m just on your stomach,” he said with a smirk, lifting his head up.

Her eyes widened. “That’s cheating!”

“Inner thighs is not cheating,” he said. “And I have yet to take your bra off, so...” She flushed and he laughed softly, going back to tormenting her.

He was _so_ going to win.

  
**xi**  
kiss on the palm of the hand  
_i am yours/i know you have me_   


There was no way. No _way_. This was going to be his worst nightmare all over again.

She sat with her feet on the couch, knees up to her chin, and shut her eyes as he sat next to her. “Zoe? What is it?”

“I’m pregnant,” she said quietly. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes go wide. Oh, God, what if he thought it wasn’t his? What if he thought she had done it on purpose? What if he thought she wasn’t any better than Amelia?

After a moment, he reached over for her hand, slowly uncurling her fingers and kissing her palm. She felt herself relax. “Whatever you want to do, I will support you. I don’t want what happened with _her_ to happen again.”

She nodded, then moved over and settled in next to him. “Do you want the baby? I mean, with Desiree and all…?”

“Yes,” he said emphatically, shifting to hold her close. “But everything else, whether we get married or not, live together or not, all of that, that’s up to you.”

“It would be a rather tight fit for all of us to stay here,” she said.

“Endeavour would probably give us a place if we asked,” he said. “If you don’t mind living here instead of at the Complex.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She looked up at him. “Let’s talk about this some more, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, and she relaxed even more. This was good. This was _really_ good...

  
**xii**  
kiss over the heart  
_i am connected to you_   


He hadn’t really gotten to experience Amelia’s pregnancy. She had pushed him away after he had called off the wedding so he didn’t get to go through any of the normal pregnancy milestones with her, or even be there for the birth the first time. This time was different. It was quite interesting, getting to go through all of this with Zoe.

He was not, however, appreciating this unwelcome heat wave in the fall and the air conditioning in their apartment building failing.

The fan was next to the bed and Zoe had a camisole top on and her bikini briefs on while he was in boxers. They weren’t bothering with a quilt. She was on her back and he was rubbing her belly, occasionally pulling the top up. Every once in a while their son would kick and he’d grin, letting his hand linger.

She stirred and turned to face him. “Can’t sleep?”

He shook his head. “Too hot,” he said. “And you got the fan.”

“We can go get another one,” she said.

“It’s all right,” he said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her chest, right over her heart. She smiled and reached over to caress his cheek. “As long as you’re cool, that’s all that matters.”

“You’re too good to me,” she said with a smile, running her thumb along his cheekbone.

“I try to be,” he said, grinning at her. It was moments like this when he realized just how much he loved her.

  
**xiii**  
kiss on the nose  
_you make me happy_   


She had thought seeing him with Desiree was something that would warm her heart. But it was nothing compared with seeing him with their own son. She stood at the doorway, watching him move around Thomas Cicero McCoy’s nursery, trying to lull him back to sleep and succeeding quite admirably. The smile on her face was so wide she was almost afraid it would split her face open.

Finally Thomas’s cries quieted down to nothing and he put him back in the crib and then turned and saw her leaning against the door-frame. “I was trying to let you sleep,” he said, moving closer to her.

“The bed got cold,” she said, reaching over for him. He put his arms around her waist and she slid her arms around his neck. “You’re really a natural at that.”

“Practice,” he said.

“I get the feeling you aren’t going to let me get all that much practice,” she said with a soft smile.

“I was thinking I’d be nice and let you sleep as much as you could,” he said with a grin. “But if you _want_ to get up and take care of the kids, I won’t object.”

“Well, maybe I’ll be nice to you every once in a while,” she said, her grin widening as she leaned forward and kissed his nose. “I love you.”

He nodded. “I know. I love you, too. You make me very happy.”

“You make me happy too,” she said, and she meant every word.


End file.
